thetrinefandomcom-20200213-history
Ruthie Parker
Ruthie Parker is a supportive and confident 12-year-old girl. She lives in New York with her family. She is the loyal and steadfast best friend of Gabriel and Zachary. Biography Ruthie Parker was born January 13 2005. She's lived in New York all her life with her mother, father, half sister and older brother. She has a good family life except when her father sometimes criticizes her for not following his rules. She doesn't have any female friends but two male friends, Gabriel and Zachary. She met Zachary when she was nine during recess at school. She helped him during the time of his pain. Zachary introduced Gabriel to Ruthie and vice versa. Ruthie likes Gabriel's fire and rebellion. When Ruthie gets mad, she screams with passion. When she gets emotional she asks why can't she do something. Personality Ruthie is kind, supportive, confident, buoyant, quietly intense, energetic, tough, and persistent. She is spiritual and eccentric . Ruthie is a healer to Gabriel and Zachary. She also won't put up with anyone trying to hide their mistakes. She is also a good researcher for subjects that interest her. She loves art, singing, dancing, crocheting and writing songs. When she listens to music, she can't help but dance. She is ADHD and OCD. She also loves to scoop cats. She is outspoken and quick-witted. As a little girl, she was so precious that everyone called her Dolly. Ruthie talks to herself. She prefers boys over girls. She makes quotes about herself and Gabriel such as, I believe in myself, Nothing will change, because I'm strong and I love him. She makes jokes. Ruthie still plays with her dolls. She keeps herself going even in the worst of situations. She knows things will get better. She plays the piano sometimes in a melancholy way. Appearance Caucasian, brown eyes, light blonde hair. She wears an orange top and red stripped dress with a white skirt. Relationships Gabriel Miller Best Friend/Twin Flame "Gabriel, I give my commitment to you." See Ruthie-Gabriel Relationship Gabriel and Ruthie are best friends and they have a romantic chemistry. They start to have feelings for each other in the 6th episode. Ruthie told him whatever is hers is his. They're twin flames but they don't realize that until later on the series. they challenge each other throughout the show. When Gabriel tried to run away, Ruthie saw the truth in him and forced him to be honest. Ruthie l came back for Gabriel when her relationship with Zachary ended. Ruthie was somewhat hurt when Gabriel and Zachary have a relationship. Eventually Ruthie and Gabriel admit thier feelings for eachother. Zachary Wilson Best Friend See Zachary- Ruthie Relationship Zachary and Ruthie are best friends.She comforted him when he was down with his problems. She brought him to her house often and confided in him. She was his anchor during that time when he was feeling pain. Given her energetic nature, she brought him up in ways that no other girl did. Her spirit propells him to help others with problems they have in life. Zachary and Ruthie give support to one another even through the hardest times. They make a great balance. Trivia * Ruthie is based on me (Sara Gabsy). * Gabriel does something that makes Ruthie leave. * Ruthie and Gabriel make up in the end. * Quotes 'Our love will last" "Where is my dolly?" "Christmas time! Yes Santa has come!" * Category:Characters